This invention relates to the signal transmission technology field, and particularly relates to a drive circuit for transmitting data signals on power wire.
Currently, in many application fields, signals are transmitted to the part for receiving signals through special signal line, but such setting needs special signal line, and causes many problems, such as there are too many signal lines on interface, wiring is difficult, installation and decoration is inconvenient, the line cost is high, the workload is heavy, the wiring of circuit boards is congested, sometimes there are too many lines and it is required to add the wiring layer.
How to use the power wire to transmit data signals so as to save the lines and reduce the complexity of wiring is a pressing problem.